1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp structure for a cellular phone and its battery set which uses the elasticity of a clasp component and a spring component to join and to separate the cellular phone and its battery set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cellular phone 10 is comprised of a cellular phone 11 and its battery set 12 which comprises a case 121 and a battery base 122. The battery set is clasped with the cellular phone by the bottom trough 124 of clasp 123 on the top of battery base 122 to buckle with the clasp trough 111 of the cellular phone 11.
When the battery's power is exhausted, the battery set 12 needs to be replaced. When separating the battery set 12 from the cellular phone 11, the bottom trough 124 of the clasp 123 separates from the clasp trough 111 of the cellular phone 11. When removing the battery set, pressure is applied on the top of the clasp 123 to push the battery set 12 downward in order to make the battery 122 separate from the cellular phone 11.
However, the clasp 123 and the battery 122 are one unit, and the joining part is a rectangular support shaft. In order to separate the bottom trough 124 and the clasp trough 111, the support shaft of clasp 123 and the main body of the clasp trough 111 should have a gap in order to allow the support shaft of clasp 123 to deform due to torsion and to make the bottom trough 124 separate from the clasp trough 111.
However, when pushing the top of the clasp 123 downward, it is easy to close the gap and to make the support shaft of the clasp 123 not easy to deform; thus the bottom trough 124 will not separate from the clasp trough 111. The user has to apply greater pressure on the top of the clasp 123 to push the battery 12 downward, which can lead to the clasp 123 breaking.